Gears Tangled in Vines
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: They're both, surprisingly, natural. One's a plant, and another is a fine metal. They've got their flaws. One's quick-tempered, the other's always late. They're different, but they're alike. They work out so well. Read these adorable little drabble adventures of Venus and Robecca, just make sure to grab a pillow to stuff with the fluff!


**a/n: Hark! Look at this, yo! A one-shot! Of Vobecca drabble-y cuteness! READ IT! NOW! ... please? *puppy eyes***

* * *

_"Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky,_  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing..."_

Flowerbuds were stemming along the ends of the vines that were wrapped around the steel door which concealed nothing whatsoever. Behind it was a wonderfully extravagant garden with stunning plants everywhere.

"This is yours?" Robecca said breathlessly as her gaze inspected each delicate element of nature.

Venus smiled and nodded. "You bet." she replied. "Was my mom's, but... you know. Ironic thing was, she killed them all eventually. I brought this place back to what it should be; healthy and blooming."

"It's a good thing you did." the robotic ghoul hesitantly picked a single red rose, twirling it between her fingers. "I've never seen one of these in real life before."

A moment of silence passed before Venus cocked her head to the side and her eyebrows knit. "Really?"

Robecca managed a silent murmur and nod as she inspected the flower in a careful manner; as if one wrong move would make the wonderfulness of it all shatter into a million pieces.

"Wait." Venus gently pulled the rose from her girlfriend's metallic fingers and wound the thorny stem through tangled ebony curls. "There."

If she were able to do so, Robecca would've blushed as red as the flower in her hair as her lips met her love's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_"Everything I need is right here by my side,_  
_ And I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you..."_

"_Robecca!_"

"Good God, darling, please don't scream so loud, I just..." Robecca felt herself nearly tip over as a very familiar embrace captured her tightly, practically sucking the breath away.

"I thought you were gone." Venus whispered.

An awkward moment of silence passed between the two as everyone else in the arena watched the horrific crash on the big screen.

"I never tell you how much I love you, do I?"

Robecca wiped her tears, but it didn't help as she kissed her girlfriend. "You tell me plenty, Venus. It's alright. I will never leave you."

"You don't know that." Venus sobbed, clinging to her love, as if it was their last moment together. "Are you dented?"

The robotic ghoul breathlessly laughed and shrugged carelessly. "Does it matter? I'm safe now. I can always be repaired."

"But... I thought... what happened in your last crash..."

Robecca forced her lips onto Venus's once more, in a kiss of passion and assurance. "That will _never_ happen again. I promise you."

* * *

_"I'm only up when you're not down, don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground..."_

"Come on."

"No."

"It's not scary."

"No."

"I won't drop you."

"No."

"Venus, love, I know that you're stubborn, but I promise you, you'll be fine." Robecca murmured as she floated an inch off of the ground, staring deep into her lover's wonderful aquamarine eyes.

Venus turned away from her girlfriend, crossing her arms. "You are _not_ going to carry me in your arms and fly around like a crazy person."

"I will _not_ fly like a 'crazy person', Venus." the robotic ghoul protested, placing a kiss on the plant girl's cheek softly. "Please? You'll love it."

Venus shook her head. "I'm a plant, Robecca. We stay _on the ground._"

"Let me carry you while I fly and we don't have to go to my place tonight."

A moment of silence passed between the two before the plant girl let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." Venus muttered. "But you aren't on top this time. And you're cooking me dinner."

Robecca rolled her eyes. "You know that I burn _everything._"

"Then you're buying."

The robotic ghoul picked up her love in her arms bridal-style and chuckled. "Your reasoning always ends in sex or food, doesn't it?"

"You bet it does." Venus smirked, only to soon let out a scream as the two of them shot straight up into the sky. She was _so_ going to kill Robecca later...

* * *

_"It's like no matter what I do, well, you drive me crazy half the time..."_

"Oh my god, she's seriously going to do it, isn't she?" Venus muttered, covering her eyes in fear.

Rochelle tsk-tsk'ed and shook her head disapprovingly. "It would seem so."

Up, on the top of the roof of the McFlytrap residence, there stood Robecca, smiling like a completely deranged maniac.

"You're not going to make it!" Rochelle shrieked.

Venus kept her eyes covered and silently prayed that her girlfriend was _not_ going to jump over the pool from the roof. "Robecca, there's being a scaredevil and then there's being _crazy!_"

"Wish me luck!" Robecca exclaimed, as she ran straight off of the flat roof, flipped in mid-air... only to fall into the pool.

"I'll get the oil can." Rochelle said bluntly as she headed into the household while Venus made an attempt to rescue her girlfriend.

Diving into the cool water, the plant girl silently cursed letting Robecca into doing such a crazy thing.

"You are unbelievable." Venus muttered once she had the robotic ghoul above water.

Robecca rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "I'll make it next time."

"There won't _be_ a next time."

Splashing her girlfriend and giving a playful pout, the robotic ghoul let out a sigh. "Joykill."

* * *

_"The other half, I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true and I'm only me when I'm with you..."_

"I really love you, you know."

Venus nodded and let out a light murmur as she laid her girlfriend's chest; feeling the heart gasket swell beneath her within each moment.

"V?"

"Yeah, Roba?"

Robecca kissed the cheek of the plant girl and her tone was serious. "You're a miracle, darling. You need to know that."

"How so?" Venus muttered tiredly.

"I wasn't made to fall in love."

The plant girl smirked. "But you're anatomically correct."

"Still." Robecca smirked. "I was never built to have a feeling of love or lust. But when I met you, something happened." She lightly kissed the lips of her love. "And I haven't felt the same way since."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Venus let out a chuckle.

"Y'know, if you really loved me, you wouldn't say cheesy stuff like that."

Robecca shook her head playfully and smirked, ruffling the multi-colored locks of her love. "Deal with it, darling. I'll always find new ways to say how much you mean to me, no matter how much you dislike it."

* * *

_"Just a small town boy and girl, living in a crazy world, trying to figure out what is and isn't true..."_

_Miss Steam,_

_We are aware that you are currently attending school, however, we are the elite Skultimate Rollermaze team known at the Hell Valley Devils. Before your 'incident', we were wondering whether or not to accept you on our team. Back then, it was a risk, but now, the times have changed. We now have an all-female team and wish to place you as the Captain of it._

_You have precisely three weeks to reply with your choice. We will completely understand if you decline, but do know that it would be an honor for you to join us._

_-H.V.D_

"Take it. Take it or I will kill you."

Robecca hesitated, gripping the paper between her metallic fingers. "Venus..."

"This is a once in a lifetime, Roba. How many other famous SKRM teams will send you a letter to join them?" the plant girl spat, staring deep into the eyes of her lover. "Please. Take the chance."

The robotic ghoul dropped the letter and kissed her girlfriend passionately. "But I'd have to leave you."

"Are you kidding?" Venus chuckled. "I'm coming with, whether you like it or not." She paused for a moment and thought, only before continuing. "I can have my schoolwork sent to us. I'll do it on the go and mail it back. We can do this."

Robecca let out a breathless laugh of absolute disbelief and shook her head playfully. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

* * *

_"And I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my deepest fears..."_

"I don't wanna fly. Can't we just take a cruise or something?" Venus muttered, gripping her suitcase to her side firmly. "They don't have to scan you with a stupid machine when you ride a boat."

Robecca smirked and kissed her lover's cheek, letting out a light giggle. "You're in love with a stupid machine, you silly girl."

"You're different." the plant girl replied, managing a sly smile. "Besides," she groaned. "If I haven't told you once, I've told you a million times, Roba. I'm a plant. We stay on the ground... unlike _you. _Always flying around like a crazy person."

The mechanical girl was as of now hovering off of the ground, too lazy to walk, and a playful grin was spread across her expression. "Come on, darling. A plane isn't nearly as bad as I am."

"I'm scared of planes though. I'm scared of anything where you have to fly, ok?" Venus blurted, dropping her suitcase. "And we're not going to London if we have to fly."

A moment of silence passed between the two girls before Robecca's eyes met the emotion-filled aquamarine ones of her lover.

"Venus, is something wrong?"

"My mom died in a plane crash." the plant girl whispered. "It's time I told you, ok? ... I'm not going on that thing."

Their lips met in a brief yet assuring kiss, despite the fact of others around them. It didn't matter. They were young and in love.

"You should have just told me, darling." Robecca murmured, kissing her girlfriend once more. "I'll cancel our flight. I'm sorry for not listening before."

"I'm a coward." Venus scowled.

The robotic ghoul shook her head and cupped her lover's face in her hands. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

* * *

_"Through it all, nobody gets me like you do and you know everything about me, you say you can't live without me!"_

"You hate coffee."

"Obviously. You have a soft spot for TwiHard films."

"Wish I never told you that." Venus pouted, only before continuing with their little game. "You love violets."

"You're a wonderful artist." Robecca smiled.

After an awkward moment of silence, with knit eyebrows, the plant girl looked to her lover and replied, "How do you know?"

The robotic ghoul smirked and lightly kissed the lips of her girlfriend. "I found your _drawings_ of me." she winked with a laugh as Venus held back a blush as red as a rose.

"I was bored... and you look cute when you sleep."

Robecca chuckled and nuzzled closer to her love, with a knowing smile spread across her expression. "Your turn."

Rolling her eyes, the plant girl's blush remained as she replied, "You always cry at the end of Scarley and Me." She struggled to stifle a laugh.

"I don't see why it's so funny." the robot girl said simply, her smile becoming a stiff lip.

Venus let out a chuckle as her gaze met the one of her love. "You break down in tears. _Everytime._"

"The dog was what brought them together!" Robecca defended. "And... then it died."

Shaking her head playfully, the plant girl kissed her girlfriend briefly, a light chuckle escaping the robotic ghoul as they did so.

"Let's not forget that you freak out over spiders."

"... Shut up."

* * *

_"When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself, and only you can tell..."_

Venus always hated it when there was a lot of people in one room. It seemed so awkward and unnatural, but with the fact that all of these monsters were ones that she had to impress really wasn't helping. At all.

"My father will adore you." Robecca whispered. "I just know it."

"Maybe he'll like me, but what about the fact that we're _dating?_" the plant girl hissed.

The robotic ghoul kissed her love on the cheek and gave an assuring smile. "He'll be all the more ecstatic."

"Roba. What kind of dad do you _have?_"

Robecca chuckled and smirked. "One that's very understanding."

A moment of silence passed between them both before their lips met in a brief kiss of mixed emotions; assurance, nervousness and passion.

"And don't worry. If he doesn't approve, then we can just spend the night at your place to cheer you up."

Venus managed a quiet chuckle and shook her head playfully. "You know me so well." she mocked.

* * *

_"And I'm only me, who I wanna be, well, I'm only me when I'm with you..."_

Tea, with milk and honey, in addition to two and a half spoonfuls of sugar._  
_

Coffee, with cinnamon and five to six packs of all-natural sweetener.

Like their morning beverages, Venus and Robecca were different, but still having their similarities. They could be sweet with a bitter and/or dark side, depending on how you knew them and what you knew them for. But to each other, as cliche as it was, they knew all sides of each other; the good, the bad, and the ugly. It didn't matter. It was how their love worked.

"It's nice to be completely alone for once, isn't it?" Robecca whispered, with a small smile.

Venus shook her head and softly chuckled, enjoying her girlfriend's wonderfully warm and unusual textured embrace. "You're gonna jinx it, Roba." she whispered, with a smirk.

"Oh, hush you." the robotic ghoul teased, returning the grin. "I practically _paid_ everyone to leave us alone for the day, so don't you worry your pretty little head."

With a raised eyebrow, the plant girl tsk-tsk'ed. "I don't believe it."

"Well," Robecca smiled mischievously and got up from the couch, walking over to lock the door... only for the doorbell to ring.

"Are you two going to make me wait all day out here?!" a voice shrieked from the other side.

"Were we... supposed to drop Rochelle off at the airport today?"

Venus's only reply was a laugh.

* * *

**a/n: Don't you just love pointless fluff? :3 Espicially when it's such a cute couple like these two~~~ Drabbles are fun, okkk? **

**Now review, plz and I miiiight just turn another one of these out ;] (A cookie for whoever first guesses the song right.)**


End file.
